1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a recording medium recording a program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general electronic devices, heat is generated in parts where electric power is consumed. Therefore, in order to normally operate electronic devices, it is necessary to radiate heat.
Fuel cells can obtain electric power generating water through a chemical reaction of oxygen and hydrogen. Nowadays, electronic devices are proposed whose source of electric power is a fuel cell.
As a method of heat radiation of electronic devices having fuel cells, to provide a heat radiation device that radiates heat by vaporization heat supplied by water created upon generation of electric power in the fuel cell is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-309387.
When using this method of heat radiation, water vapor exhausted outside accompanied by the heat radiation makes users feel difficult to handle electronic devices.
For example, when employing the heat radiation technique for a cellular phone unit having a camera function and image reproduction function, it is assumed that photographing becomes no longer possible because the lens steams up when users are using the camera function.
It is also assumed to happen that a display screen of the cellular phone unit steams up and makes it hard to see when reproducing moving images and still images by the cellular phone unit. Furthermore, when carrying around the cellular phone unit in a pocket of a suit or bag, the inside of the pocket of the suit or bag get wet. And when carrying the cellular phone unit in a crowded train, other people's clothes may get wet.
In the case of conventional type electronic devices whose source of electric power is a general-purpose battery (an alkaline cell, lithium cell, nickel-hydrogen cell, and so on), that is not the fuel cell, there are heat radiation devices of air-cooled type which radiates heat by the wind generated by the rotation of rotating fan and water-cooled type which radiates heat by circulating water.
As for these heat radiation devices, a method of controlling heat radiation at every predetermined period or when exceeding a predetermined temperature is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-011123.
In the control method, a heat radiation period is fixed because heat is radiated for each predetermined period and when exceeding the predetermined temperature. Therefore, when heat of electronic devices is radiated by vaporization heat of water using the above control method, TPO (Time Place Opportunity) of the user is not satisfied, so that it is inconvenient for the user.